gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 2
is the second episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis Frightened by something strange in her home, Sharo invites Rize and Chiya to help her investigate. Then, later discovering it to be the delinquent rabbit that gives her trouble, Sharo decides to keep it in hopes of conquering her fears after he refuses to leave. Meanwhile, the girls pay Rize a visit at her place and attempt to play maid to make her feel better. Summary One late evening Chino and Cocoa stay up to share scary stories. But Chino is disappointed with Cocoa's lack of reactions for her story of a ghost rabbit. Meanwhile, Tippy is rolling around on the counter while Chino's Father cleans glasses. The door suddenly opens and Tippy expresses shock. As Chino continues to tell the story a knock alerts the duo. Cocoa gets up to answer and finds Sharo on the other side of the door, and curious they invite her inside to see what is going on. Sharo calms down and claims something supernatural is going on back at her home. She keeps hearing strange sounds, and sometimes when she arrives home she finds broken plants or objects. Cocoa suggests it might not be anything but Chino is convinced it must be something, suggesting that a rabbit might have taken residence in there. Panicked by this, Sharo worries about returning home and they invite her to spend the night. She agrees and allows Chino to try to scare her when Cocoa informs her of what was they had been doing earlier. After leaving school Sharo happens to spot Anko sitting outside of Ama Usa An. She recalls telling Rize about the ghost earlier that morning, and after she suggested they hunt it down she promised to prepare the home for its best, while Rize agreed to get the best weapons for the job. Later, Rize arrives with a few items, but Sharo happens to spot a leg injury and brings it up. Shyly Sharo invites Rize into her home, becoming concious over everything until Chiya appears and demands to know why Sharo hadn't told her about her problem. Sharo claims she did, but as it turns out Chiya never got the text message and had slept all night. She apologizes and agrees to join them, only to reconsider after imagining how exciting having a haunted house next to the shop could be. Inside the girls notice a book laying on the floor and Sharo panics when it starts to move; only to further grow anxious when she spots the delinquent rabbit hiding beneath it. It occurs to the girls that he must have come in through the attic, but he suddenly drops the piece of plant he had been chewing on in front of Sharo. They believe it to be an offering to allow him to stay, but Sharo is annoyed as it was a plant was a herb she had been growing. At Rabbit House, Chino and Cocoa discuss why Rize went to Sharo's house. However, Chino is more concerned over coming up with a good way to learn how to tell scary stories. Cocoa tells her its fine since everyone finds her attempts to be really cute- but this doesn't cheer her up. With that, Cocoa suggests she goes off to help Sharo in order to get experience. Back at Sharo's place she attempts to make the rabbit leave. She is happy they found the problem, but she can't determine why it would want to live with her. It takes off- only to return a moment later and Rize suggests Sharo try to befriend it. Chiya agrees since they believe it would help her get over her fear of rabbits, and she attempts to accept it and give it a name to feel more comfortable. However Sharo wants a classy feminine name, and Rize asks Chiya if she has any opinions. She suggests Goma Botamochi, since he's grey, but they don't find it fitting. It's then Rize suddenly calls him "Wild Geese", and instantly Sharo agrees with the name after realizing she likes it because it was Rize who thought it up. They are joined by Chino and they introduce her and Tippy to the new rabbit. Tippy is quickly frightened by Wild Geese but suddenly Aoyama walks in to see him. She compliments his looks but Sharo admits to being frightened by him. He suddenly jumps at Rize, causing her to fall back and tries coaxing Sharo to pet it after things calm down. A bit later Cocoa and Chiya find Sharo building a house for Wild Geese- although she clarifies she made it for hiding if he tries to bite her. But to her dismay he takes an enjoyement for the spot. Cocoa and Chino walk through a path while discussing Rize again. They plan to visit her to make sure she's alright, since her sprain worsened and they start to fantasize what her home may be like. To their surprise they find men in black suits standing outside of the entrance, and Cocoa attempts to distract them so that they can sneak in. But as it turns out the men were expecting the girls and invite them inside. They reach her room while Cocoa laments judging the men, then they explain how they came to visit her to check on her; and to see her home. They are joined by Sharo and Chiya later, dressed in maid attire to lend Rize a hand while she heals. Sharo is convinced Wild Geese made the injury worse so she wanted to make it up to her. Later, Rize suggests they play a game but her four friends prepare to leave. She asks them to stay and suddenly falls to the floor, worrying them until she aims her gun at the telescope nearby- which fell over. She claims it to be cheap, then tries to get them to stay and play a game with her. After they agree, Rize leads them all to the main hall and has allowed Chino and Cocoa to change and tells them to line up, but the girls end up respecting Sharo more than Rize when she tells them they will be dismissed if they can't do it right. It's then Cocoa suggests they hold a contest to see who can clean the most, and best. In one room Cocoa and Chino clean the floors, but Chino ends up accidentally greeting one of the security members like she would at the cafe. Cocoa goes off to clean the windows and spots the other two outside, picking up trash and sweeping the ground. Chino suggests Cocoa sends them a signal, and to their surprise they find her waving a white cloth. Elsewhere, Tippy sits with Rize- who feels a bit loney and comments feeling left out of the fun. She attempts to hold Tippy on her head, as he is wearing the same frilly headbands the others put on, but she struggles to hold him and remarks on how amazing Chino is for being able to balance him with ease. Suddenly, he tells her "the room does not express her true self", although she is unable to realize it was him and starts to wonder if maybe showing the other girls something special may make things better. She tracks them down and brings them to a special room, claiming it isn't very special at all though. Within it they find fancy ornaments and furniture and curiously look around when Rize turns something, revealing the paintings can turn. As it turns out, she keeps her gun collection in this room and offers to let the girls touch them if they would like; but Sharo panics when a gun is aimed at her. This worsens after she spills the warm drink on Rize and onto the floor. With nothing else to put on they give her a spare maid uniform, saying that it wouldn't be right to invade her closet. Chiya suggests they pick papers to determine who the new "lady" should be for the moment. Chino wins and requests that Cocoa works more seriously while Rize watches, but deems that it is nothing different. Chiya then wins and Cocoa begs for loving commands; but Chiya plays the role a bit too well. Rize is shocked when her father spots her suddenly playing and grows embarrassed over it. A few days later she returns to work with the girls. She tells them they don't need to be so formal now, but Cocoa felt it was a lot of fun pretending to be a maid. They go over how much fun they all had, with Rize denying their comments directed at her until Aoyama walks inside and she gets formal with her. Characters By order of appearance: *Cocoa Hoto *Chino Kafū *Tippy *Takahiro Kafū *Syaro Kirima *Anko *Rize Tedeza *Chiya Ujimatsu *Wild Geese *"Blue Mountain" Aoyama * Rize's Father Trivia ** Major Events **Sharo takes in the delinquent rabbit and names him Wild Geese. Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 2/Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes